For many years, corrugated cardboard containers have been used to store a variety of articles. More recently, containers made of plastic have become popular due, in large part, to their superior durability and moisture resistance. Regardless of the material with which they are constructed, existing storage containers are often transported with the aid of a dolly commonly comprised of an L-shaped frame resting atop a set of wheels. However, the use of such a device to manually transport storage containers can present certain disadvantages.
Unsecured storage containers can fall from a dolly when it is tilted or moved, possibly injuring the user and likely spilling the container contents. However, fastening containers to a dolly can be an awkward and time-consuming process. Frequently-used elastic cords do not altogether prevent containers from shifting and can injure the user if they break loose. Additionally, a considerable amount of lifting force may be required to tilt a loaded dolly from its vertical resting position to an angle suitable for transport. Furthermore, a dolly occupies valuable space and may not fit in a confined area, such as the trunk of a car.
Several types of wheeled devices have been developed in an effort to address the shortcomings of the storage container-dolly configuration. Indeed, the prior art discloses many examples of wheeled containers and carts. Yet none of these inventions are versatile enough to allow for the secure transport of multiple fully-enclosed storage containers over different types of terrain without the need for a bulky frame or separate transporting device.